


醋

by Lime1029



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lime1029/pseuds/Lime1029
Summary: 小番外“brine？怎么来迟了？”“别提了，昨天和你一起加班害的。”“him他生气了？”“嗯。毕竟加班一周没有陪他了。”“那你准时下班吧，有jeb呢。”（jeb打了一个喷嚏。）
Relationships: herobrine him
Kudos: 4





	醋

今天，依旧是平常的一天。  
“媳妇啊，今天晚上一起睡吗？”  
Herobrine投来嫌弃的目光：“哪天晚上不是一起睡的吗？”  
“今天惹你生气了。”Him低头微笑，“你消气了？”  
“不好意思，没有。”Herobrine微微颔首，“跪方便面去吧。”  
“媳妇，我已经跪过了。”Him伸手揽住坐在床上的他，“我可不可以坐在床上？”  
“别以为我不知道你想干嘛。”Herobrine故作淡漠，“你坐吧，我不管。”  
“这是你说的。”Him像一只温顺的大猫，慢慢坐下，将头枕在Herobrine颈间，“不许反悔。”  
“喂，你套路怎么那么深！”Herobrine后知后觉，“我说让你坐，不是让你做！”  
“哦，你说让我做。”Him松开他，站起身子，嘴角微扬，像看猎物一般看着他，“没说让我坐，那我不坐了。”  
Herobrine无奈：“我...”  
“好了，你说了你不管。”Him眯眼，“我来就好。”  
“啊？喂...”herobrine一愣，开口打算怼回去，结果直接被温热的唇堵住。  
“乖。”Him含糊不清地说道，“安静好吗？”  
Him的吻极具侵略性，仿佛要将面前的人整个吞下，他贪婪地掠夺着对方的气息，手将herobrine慢慢推倒到床上，感受到对方将要窒息，才恋恋不舍地放开了他，在两人的舌尖，拉出一条细长的银丝。  
herobrine满脸通红，不知是被憋的，还是有了反应，缓了半天，才慢慢吐出一个掷地有声的字：“停！”  
“怎么，反悔了？”Him嘴角上扬，看着被压在身下的人。  
“不是，我想说，你能不能少喝咖啡，口腔味道都是苦的。”herobrine顿了一下，“不过，我喜欢。”  
“不喜欢就说出来，我不会强迫你做你不喜欢的事情。”Him轻轻揉他的头发，“没人可以强迫你。”  
“那今天能不做了吗？”herobrine十分严肃地问到。  
“...”Him绅士地一笑，“能告诉我原因吗？”  
“我明天要和Notch一起加班，最近工作真的很忙。”herobrine自顾自地说着，“最近事情太多了...”  
Him面色一冷：“嗯，你不用去了。”  
“啊？”herobrine一愣，“him你为什么突然这么说啊？”  
“我吃醋了。”him盯着他的眼睛，“你最近都不陪我了。天天都在忙工作。”  
“这不也是没办法嘛。”herobrine无奈笑笑，“最近的bug特别多。”  
“都已经这样了。”him上手打算直接把衣服撕开， “我们继续吧？”  
“啊啊喂，小孩你干什么！”herobrine握住他的手，眼中带着恳切，“放过我衣服好嘛？”  
him点头，起身想动手帮他把衣服脱掉：“你要不自己脱？”  
“随意吧。”herobrine懒洋洋地回答道。  
him嘴角微扬，快速地清掉了两人身上的衣物。  
啧，还真是，每次对这个小孩的要求没有任何拒绝，我一定是疯了。  
herobrine轻轻感叹，躺着不想动：“速战速决。”  
“好。”him眉梢微挑俯身含住了herobrine的唇。  
这次的吻并没有持续很久，him的舌头轻轻顺着他的唇向下舔舐，在他身上留下一道水痕，时不时吸吮着嘴边那微糙的皮肤，留下独属于自己的吻痕。  
herobrine轻声喘息，酥麻的感觉在他脑中炸开，脸颊染上了代表情欲的绯红，身体也情不自禁地起了反应，一个星期未有肉欲的他被自己的敏感而感到羞耻。但遗憾的是，him看不见他这副可爱的样子，他的舌头舔弄着乳豆，同时伸出手捏着另一边的乳豆，轻轻摩挲着。  
“啊，不要。”herobrine尝试推开他，“那里不要。”  
him并没有把他的话听进去，反而吮吸了一口，用牙齿小心地轻咬，另一边也用上了掐。  
“唔。”尽管一周未做，但此刻的他却异常敏感，仅是吮吸，便让他到达了高潮。  
him停下了动作，低头看着自己的“战利品”，凑近用舌头清理干净：“你还是不知道忍耐呢。”  
“你都那么做了，我还怎么忍耐？”herobrine偏头，表示不想理睬。  
“好了，我帮你让它重新硬起来吧。”him淡淡微笑，俯身舔弄着那软绵绵棒棒。  
柔软的舌头在龟头附近打转，含住深深吸吮，然后放开，用舌头一点点舔着阴茎。很快，海绵体以肉眼可见的速度膨胀，并逐渐变得有些发硬。him抬眼瞥了一眼herobrine，张口含住已经变大的阴茎，一点点地吞下去。  
这并不是him第一次深喉，所以倒是十分轻松，温热而潮湿的口腔紧紧地将那肉棒裹在其中，并搭配上了速度适中的吞吐，让herobrine变得痴迷。  
“啊哈”herobrine轻喘着，低沉而又略沙哑的声音吞噬着him的理智。him突然加快了吞吐速度，狠狠地深吸了一口。  
“啊哈，你，不要。”herobrine竭力忍着不再次射出，头上的青筋暴起，喘息也变得更加动情，“你，快住嘴，我要，不行了。”  
him眯眼，慢慢吐出口中的性器，起身离开。  
空虚感快速地包裹住了独自躺在床上的herobrine，他开口呼唤着爱人的姓名，却不见回应。他蹙眉，有些着急地坐起身。一双手重新将他推倒，按住了他的双手。  
“你干嘛？”herobrine十分混乱地看着他口中叼着的线绳，“捆绑？”  
“不。”him将他的双手捆住，“刚刚说过让你休息，自然得避免你动手。”  
herobrine：“谢谢你哦...”  
him拉开床头柜，取出里面的润滑剂，对一旁的避孕套视若无睹。  
“欸，记得戴套啊。”herobrine提醒道。  
“不用吧。一周没碰了，让我留下点我的味道。”him拧开盖子，将润滑剂均匀涂抹在手指上，“你不会不同意的对吧。”  
“你个，疯子。”herobrine没有拒绝。  
涂抹了润滑剂的手指有些艰难地插入进去，紧致的后穴咬着入侵物，不愿松开。  
“很紧。”him蹙眉，戏谑道，“看样子以后还是应该多做。”  
herobrine满脸通红，口吐芬芳。  
草草地扩张后，him看着还在装傲娇的herobrine，便用肉棒在他的穴口周围磨蹭着。  
“有病啊！”herobrine终于忍无可忍，“快点进来。”  
得到命令的him得逞地笑着，温柔而又缓慢的一点点向里推进。  
“嗯哼，唔。”herobrine疼得闷哼，“慢点。”  
“果然是太久没做嘛？”him心疼地蹙眉，动作也放缓，更加轻柔了些。  
“我还是喜欢正入式。”him盯着他的脸，“这样可以更好地看清你迷乱的模样。”  
“后入式多好。”herobrine怼了回去，“避免...”尴尬。  
话还没说完，him便开始了动作。  
粗大的肉棒从后穴中抽出一部分，又更加用力地插进去。herobrine被这突如其来的猛烈冲击打断了话语，撕裂般地痛感传入大脑，他立马改了口：“我也，喜欢，正入式。”  
him嘴角上扬，奖励般的开始连续动作，力度比刚才轻了许多，但那巨大的东西比较也不是吃醋的，herobrine死死抓住床单，咬牙强忍着不发出那暧昧的声音。  
“别忍着，喊出来吧。”him俯在他的耳边柔声道。  
“不，要。”herobrine迷离眼神中带着理智，拒绝了某个屁孩的无理要求。  
him倒是没有被激怒，只顾着低头啃咬着他的脖颈，但是抽插的速度明显加快，力度也增大了些。  
“啊唔。”herobrine没有忍住，一声吞噬理智的喘息声被发出，他也在him身下融化变软，前面被迫吐出已经稀薄了一些的精液。  
“这么快就敏感点了吗？”him笑笑，“还是说你今天太敏感了呢？”  
“嗯，啊哈。”herobrine已经无法回怼他了，眼睛已经被情欲蒙了雾，嘴巴微张，无法完全合拢。him危险地眯起眼睛，看向面前充满诱惑的猎物，毫不犹豫地下手。  
猛烈地抽插带来了痛感，但同时剧增的还有快感，生理泪水溢出眼眶，理智也在被野兽撕扯中略微回归。  
“不，啊哈，不要嗯。”herobrine无力地挣扎着，“能不能，嗯哼，放我，啊，射哈。”  
him没有理睬，反而加快了速度。  
“求你，啊啊，解开，唔，我。”  
“没事的。”him偏头舔舐掉他脸上的泪水，“你会射的。”  
粉红色的肠肉在抽出过程中被带出，又在插入时，狠狠地送了回去。herobrine也放松了许多，喘息声逐渐放荡，嗓子变得沙哑。  
“唔嗯，我要，不行了。”  
him勾起唇角：“我们一起吧。  
“傻子，你是我的。”  
今晚的晚餐在一个绵长的吻中结束。  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> 小番外  
> “brine？怎么来迟了？”  
> “别提了，昨天和你一起加班害的。”  
> “him他生气了？”  
> “嗯。毕竟加班一周没有陪他了。”  
> “那你准时下班吧，有jeb呢。”  
> （jeb打了一个喷嚏。）


End file.
